1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a deposition mask assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device, such as for example an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, is manufactured by depositing a thin film on a substrate. A deposition mask assembly employed for depositing a thin film of the display device is typically manufactured by using an etching method applying photolithography and an electroforming method using photolithography and electrolysis. Such a deposition mask assembly is located at the substrate on which a target object, such as for example, a display element, is to be formed, and a deposition object is transferred to the substrate through the deposition mask to thereby deposit a desired type of pattern on the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.